The control unit and/or power source of a distributed sensing system may be located significant distance from a remote sensor. As such, typical systems may require a significant amount of wiring across the entire distributed system. Typically, one set of wires is used to transmit and/or distribute power (to a sensor), and receive back output-data (from the sensor) over another set of wires. Having separate power and data cables effectively doubles the amount of wire needed throughout the system.